


Un colore per ogni sentimento dell’Arcobaleno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleno [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Erotica, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: A ogni colore è associata un emozione, quindi anche a ogni arcobaleno. Una raccolta di drabble in cui il fulcro è l'amore verso, o proveniente da, il Sole degli arcobaleno: Reborn.





	Un colore per ogni sentimento dell’Arcobaleno

Un colore per ogni sentimento dell’Arcobaleno

Azzurro – Noia.

Colonnello/Reborn.

  
★ Fandom: KHR.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: A vede per la prima volta B in costume e… gli fa un certo effetto.

★ Bonus: Gelato fatto in casa.

Cap.1 Azzurro

“Sai, Colonnello, non avrei mai pensato di poterti associare alla parola ‘noia’, ed invece è accaduto” disse Reborn. Era appoggiato contro la cabina.

“E com’è successo, _Kora_?!” gridò Colonnello dall’interno.

< È la prima volta che andiamo al mare insieme, non è noioso > pensò quest’ultimo.

“Quando alleni Ryohei diventi controllato, preciso, degno figlio del mondo militare. Sempre le stesse cose, gli stessi orari. Io sono un tutor più flessibile, ad esempio oggi Tsuna per fare del gelato artigianale sta affrontando la montagna” spiegò Reborn.

Colonnello uscì dalla cabina. Il suo fisico infantile era ugualmente muscoloso, il costume gli stringeva l’inguine.

Reborn arrossì.

< Dovrei rivederlo in costume > pensò.

[110].

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Viola \- indifferenza.

Skull/Reborn.

  
★ Fandom: KHR.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: Andare in vacanza… e trovarci il proprio capo.

★ Genere: Erotico.

Cap.2 Viola

“Oh, Valletto. Non sei felice di aver trovato il tuo ‘capo’ proprio qui al mare? In una spiaggia deserta tutta per noi?” domandò Reborn con voce roca all’orecchio di Skull. 

Quest’ultimo strinse le labbra e si voltò di scatto.

“Mi è indifferente” disse gelido.

Reborn lo premette a terra, contro la sabbia e gli salì di sopra.

“Eppure quando mi vedi la tua piovra sembra dare di matto. Sicuro tu sia indifferente verso di me?” chiese. Gli sfiorò il costume e sentì la sua erezione.

< Oh, Reborn, non voglio altro > pensò Skull, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Supponevo” rispose Reborn. Gli abbassò il costume e lo penetrò.

[110].

Verde – amore.

Verde/Reborn.

Cap.3 Verde

“Ho sempre pensato che l’amore fosse il rosso e il verde la rabbia” disse Reborn. Si appoggiò contro la parete di metallo, fletté una gamba appoggiando il piede contro il muro, incrociò le gambe, osservando lo scienziato davanti a lui. Il cappello a falde larghe gli nascondeva il viso.

“Ora mi dirai che hai scoperto che il verde vuol dire invidia? Perché ti sbagli. Io ho tutto quello che posso desiderare. I miei esperimenti procedono alla grande” disse Verde. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso con una mano.

“Sapevi che tenevo a Lambo e lo hai lasciato andare, nonostante gli esperimenti. Verde come amore” disse Reborn.

“Scoperto” ammise Verde.

[110].

Arancione – armonia interiore.

Reborn/Luce.

  
★ Fandom: KHR.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt: Dover accendere il forno ad agosto.

★ Genere: Triste.

★ Bonus: Palloni sgonfiati dal caldo.

Cap.4 Arancione Cielo

Reborn era seduto su una panchina, osservava la strada, i palloni sgonfiati dal caldo.

“Siamo ad agosto e devo accendere il forno. Questo perché mia madre ha comprato abbastanza patate per un reggimento e stanno andando a male” gemette Tsuna all’interno.

“Io ho fame, _BakaTsuna_!” strillò Lambo.

Reborn si tolse il cappello e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, le sue iride erano liquide.

< Luce, ci siamo innamorati proprio in questo mese. È durato un attimo, come la vita di quei palloni. Fino a qualche giorno fa rotolavano tra i prati e ora sono inutili.

Vorrei rivederti un’ultima volta, tu eri la mia ‘armonia interiore’ > pensò.

[107].

Viola scuro- spiritualità.

Vyper/Reborn.

  
★ Fandom: KHR.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: Ammalarsi al primo giorno delle ferie.

★ Bonus: Rifiuti portati in spiaggia dalla corrente.

Cap.5 Viola scuro

Vyper starnutì, il suo naso era arrossato, le gote arrossate.

Reborn le porse un fazzoletto.

Vyper si sporse afferrandolo con le dita affusolate, sul suo petto, sopra le coperte, era acciambellata una vipera.

“Ci conosciamo appena, non c’era bisogno che rimanessi con me” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“Girano voci che, ora che tuo marito è scomparso, toccherà a te diventare Arcobaleno. Diventeremo ‘colleghi” disse gentilmente Reborn.

“Sono riuscita ad ammalarmi proprio il primo giorno di ferie, ora che potevo non pensarci. Questo perché ho fatto il bagno in mezzo ai rifiuti, li aveva riportati la corrente” disse Vyper.

“Sei più tipa da mondo spirituale, che fisico” la rassicurò Reborn.

[109].

Rosso – Rabbia.

Rebonr/Fong.

Cap.6 Rosso

“ _Caoooos_ ” salutò Reborn, entrando nella stanza.

Fong era intento a raggiungere con una serie di calci il manichino di legno davanti a sé.

“Ciao, Reborn” salutò.

Reborn raggiunse una mensola, guardando tre statuette d’argento raffiguranti dei combattimenti marziali.

“Tre tornei di arti marziali di fila. Certo che la tua tecnica di arti marziali dev’essere davvero perfetta” sussurrò.

“In realtà, ammetto che ai tempi vincevo per ben altri motivi. Non seguivo la via della pace interiore, che mai si posa e vola, ma quella del drago di terra” spiegò Fong.

“Feroce e spietato?” sussurrò roco Reborn.

“Rabbioso” ammise Fong.

< Peccato abbia smesso> pensò Reborn.

[104].


End file.
